This invention pertains to antenna mounts and more particularly is concerned with antenna mounts with provisions for azimuth and elevation adjustments.
In certain applications such as radar test ranges and microwave repeating stations, it is desirable to have an adjustable mount for holding an antenna such as a microwave horn antenna in a fixed position after adjustment. It is important that such a mount be rugged yet relatively inexpensive.
Antenna mounts are known which have an antenna mounting plate supported by a plurality of adjusting screws.
Adjustment of either azimuth or elevation may affect the alignment of the other parameter due to bending forces on the antenna mounting plate. Furthermore, if the antenna mounting plate is cantilevered, it is subject to vibrations.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple, thus inexpensive, rugged antenna mount with independent adjustments of azimuth and elevation.